Chosen Ones
by Wish-upon-a-star319
Summary: Ash Dawn and Lillian have been chosen to explore a new world with only 4 Pokemon but they must first train Lillian as already been trained but must wait for them. P.s: this is pearlshipping though ash likes lillian at the beginning
1. Chapter 1 Old Friend

Ash: wait am I in love with Dawn or Lillian?

Dawn: will you just shut up and wait and see!

Ash: gosh don't have to be so mean about it!

Lillian: Will you both stop it!

Me: just shut up and enjoy the dang chapter people are waiting!

**Lillian p.o.v. **

I sighed as I kept listening to my Pokemon arguing with each other when I froze and returned them. My partner Darkria sensed it and slowly turned into a shadow. Soon I heard a boy yell," Darkria don't hurt them! " Instantly I realized who it was and screamed," Shadow don't! "

**Ash p.o.v**

__I thought I was gonna die then and ther until I heard Lillian. Darkria stopped and I saw her walk threw the bushes, she was still the same from last time. Her black hair with blue highlights. Her purple eyes and the same outfit a cap a black t-shirt jeans like mine and blue sneakers. She faintly smiled at me and moved some hair behind her ear. I felt blush creap on my cheek and pulled my hat down. She said," Ash I haven't seen you in awhile. " I smile and say," yeah long time no see! " Dawn said," hello there I'm dawn I'm traveling with ash " Dawn held out her hand and Lillian shook it smileing warmly.

**Dawn p.o.v**

I saw her and instantly felt jealous. She was amazing and how ash blushed at her I was mad no I was furious! I love ash a lot soon this girl comes around and steals him! But you know she doesn't seem interested in him I might have a chance with him! I ask," so Lillian is it how did you to meet? "_ Lillian said,"Oh that's easy! "_

**_The story how Lillian and Ash met_**

Lillian was walking in kanto with darkria when she heard a Two people fighting. She turned around to see a orange head girl fighting a boy with raven hair. She slowly walks to a person with brown hair and said," why are they fighting? " he said back (this is Brock by the way ) " they do it all the time " Lillian smiles and says ," Shadow shadow ball to make them stop! " After that they decided to get to know each other and soon Lillian said farewell to her new friends.

**Ash p.o.v.**

As Lillian told the story I was flustered by her sudden appearenc in sinnoh. Though she was born here it's still surprising though I notice she won't meet my gaze I wonder what I've done?

To be continued

_Ash: oh so I like Lillian_

_Lillian: ..._

_Dawn: um Lillian?_

_Lillian: ..._

_Me: good job ash you killed her!_

_Ash: i did nothing of the sort _

_Lillian: ok I'm closing this so see ya next chapter_


	2. Chapter 2 Tragedy

Ash: why is this chapter called tragedy I don't like the sound of that!

Dawn: me neither!

Lillian: why am I stuck here...

Ash: because you have to!

Me: plz just shut up so we can start!

**Lillian p.o.v.**

I walked in the forest waiting for them to finish packing when I heard a gigantic rumble. I turned and saw pokemon stampeding. What was behind them you ask? A gigantic fire I instantly start running away. But soon I was trapped by falling tree and one landed on my leg and I fell face first. I screamed in agony and watched as I got surrounded by flames. I could hear Pokemon cries and soon Shadow was infront of me. I said," get Dawn and Ash! " Shadow nodded and vanished.

**Ash p.o.v.**

I was packing when Lillian's Darkria appeared I nearly tumbled down. Darkria grabbed my hand then, dragged me to Dawn's tent and dragged her to till we were at a forest on fire. Soon I heard a faint scream in pain. Instantly, I dashed into the forest. I heard dawn yelling but I kept going. Soon I saw Lillian pinned down by a tree surrounded by fire. I sent buizel out and yelled," buizel use watergun! " Buizel used watergun and I dashed to Lillian and started trying to pry the tree up. Suddenly, it was raising up I saw Darkria and Dawn helping me. I started pulling it up and we soon got the tree off. Lillian had blacked out and I picked her up in a cradling position and started walking back.

**Dawn p.o.v.**

I could feel myself getting enraged because ash was carring her like that. I couldn't help but feel my place was being taken. I stared at Ash sitting by her at camp with his cap down. I charged off into the woods not knowing something bad was happening. I heard talking so I hid behind a tree to see who it is. A man with some sort of weapon was standing there directing people out of a portal. I instantly dashed towards camp but he appeared in front of me and pointed the weapon at me this was the end.

**Lillian p.o.v.**

I heard talking in the woods and soon I felt dread. Ash had left to pack so I instantly stood up and dashed in. I yelled," Shadow ShadowFlame! " Shadow appeared by Dawn's attacker and sent a black fire at him and he instantly vanished. Dawn stuttered," w-what was t-that!? " I sighed this was gonna be a long day I said," it was a... "

_To be continued... ( cliff hanger! )_

_Ash: woah that was scary!_

_Dawn: what was that thing_

_Lillian: it was a-_

_Me: * covers up Lillian's mouth * shhh! You'll spoil it! * let's go *_

_Lillian: sorry..._

_Ash: bye guys! See ya soon!_


	3. Chapter 3 The Race

_Lillian: awesome a race!_

_Dawn: awesome? If we lose we die!_

_Lillian: never mind..._

_Ash: Wish-upon-a-star-319 owns nothing but Lillian!_

_Me: thanks Ash now let us begin!_

* * *

**Lillian p.o.v.**

Dawn stuttered," W-What was t-that t-thing!? " I sighed and said," it was like us but they are cold blood killers with no remorce we don't know what to call them... " Dawn instantally started crying I put my arm on her shoulder and guided her to the camp. When Ash saw Dawn crying he took over and I packed their stuff. I said sternly," we got to go right now! "

**Ash p.o.v.**

_ This is way over board Dawn is in no condition to go! _I thought and snapped back ," Dawn is in no condition to leave! " Lillian yelled," we're gonna die if we stay! " Ash growled," Them you leave I'm not going till Dawn is ready! " That set Lillian off she shouted so loud tons of starly flew away," FINE THEN KETCHUM I TRIED TO SAVE YOU YOU IDIOT! " she stormed off. My mouse was in a O shape.

**Lillian p.o.v.**

I trudged threw the woods grumbling to myself in anger. _He's such a idiot I can't stand him! He he's just so hot headed! _I thought soon I heard footsteps I quickly climb a tree and listen. A man says," the chosen ones are at that camp if we hurry we can get them before they escape... " A voice from now where said," excellent! " I jump from tree to tree forgetting my anger. I jump into the camp clearing and yelled ," Ash get out here with Dawn the things are coming! " I heard Dawn and whimper," their comeing? " I hear the footsteps and I grab them both send out togekiss and threw them on and togekiss flew off with them. Then the man came with a army and said," where are they!? " I smirk then it goes black.

**Ash p.o.v.**

I saw them hit Lillian and she crumbled to the ground. I shouted," LILLIAN! " _I did this I should of listened to her but I didn't I really am a idiot... _ I thought looking back I pulled my hat down and a tear slid down my cheek. Suddenly, Dawn hugged me from behind. She whispered," I'm sorry Ash... " I smiled faintly but then I heard footsteps underneath us. _They are following us!? _I thought and togekiss dodged something that looked like a weapon star. Then I saw one holding a bag and it was moving around. Anger boiled in me and I told Togekiss to dive down. Togekiss hesitated at first but did it and I grabbed the bag and Togekiss shot up. I opened the bag to find Lillian's Darkria I cursed under my breath. Darkria came out and said," Ash you must get to the tower ahead I'll find Lillian " Before I could answer he dove downward and Togekiss went faster towards the tower.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Ash: Poor Lillian_

_Dawn: yeah... _

_Me: hehe sorry Lillian's sick so she can't talk today_

_Ash: hey why didn't you finish the race?!_

_Me: it 's a cliffhanger dumby!_

_Ash: HEY!_

_Dawn: see ya guys before they fight! Next chapter should be good!_


	4. Chapter 4 The hidden prophecy

_Ash: well we're back I guess so wait this is longer?_

_Me: yes it is ok!_

_Ash: great..._

_Dawn: Ash your getting more attention so just shut it_

_Me: ok let's begin!_

* * *

**Ash p.o.v.**

Togekiss kept dodging strange throwing weapons and trees. We kept getting closer to our destination and I could see Togekiss was slowing down. I pet Togekiss and said softly," you can do it Togekiss your strong! " Togekiss asked," Toge? " or " you think? " I smile and whispered," of course Lillian probably thinks so to. " That brought Togekiss's feelings higher and she flew faster than before. I laugh and yelled," that's it Togekiss you can make it " When they got to the tower the people couldn't get threw. A blonde haired boy with green eyes with a blue shirt,grey jacket, jean's like Ash's,and grey shoes said worried," where is Lillian!? " Togekiss whispered," Toge togekiss... " I could tell he was devasted he whispered," oh I-I see... " I slowly ask," What's your name? " He said sadly," I'm Kyle Lillian's boyfriend. " Dawn and I yelled shocked," BOYFRIEND! "

**Dawn p.o.v.**

I didn't know she had a boyfriend if I did I wouldn't of been jealous! I felt dread hearing she had a boyfriend. I could tell his heart was shattered hearing Lillian had not come... I whispered softly to Kyle patting him on the back," we'll find her Kyle Darkria is on her trail ok? " Kyle smiled faintly," thank you tell me what are your names? " I said proudly," I'm Dawn! " Ash said quietly," I'm Ash... " Kyle seemed shocked and questioned," wait Ash Ketchum? " Ash nodded and Kyle said with joy," Lillian talked about you a lot she said you saved her a lot I'm pleased to meet you! " Ash perked up and said happily," really!? " Kyle nodded and Ash smiled and I smiled to. _He really is happy that she talked so kind about him!_ I thought and I whispered," she talked about some mark on our hand what does she mean? " Kyle froze and whispered," oh Arcues we have a lot to discuss... "

**Kyle p.o.v.**

_She told me she was going to search for the other chosen ones cause her mark hurt but I never thought she would find them! _I thought walking up the tower stairs. Ash complained," why isn't there an elevator... " I grumble," Ash this was made 100,000 years old elevators weren't invented! " Ash seemed embarrassed and said," oh yeah hehe... " Dawn and me laughed and we finally made it to the top. Dawn said panting in between words," who... Do... We... Have... To... Meet?... " A mysterious voice said," in all my years I thought I would never meet them but seems it's just my luck... " I went down on one knee and Ash and Dawn did the same. The voice said," Rise my heroes... "

We all stood up and I saw master Luke. I whisper," Hello master Luke " he smiled and asked " where is Lillian Kyle? " I froze and stuttered," T-The enemy has her s-sir... " he frowned and said," is her Darkria on her trail? " I nodded and said," yes sir he is supposedly really close to her sir! " He nodded and growled," good we can't lose her or the prophecy will never be for filled " Ash questioned," what prophecy? " Master Luke said sternly," My boy you will find out soon! "

**Ash p.o.v.**

The prophecy was worrying me what was it about anyways?! Kyle led Dawn and me to our room. It was a in the tower and Lillian's room was across from us. That night I heard a Pokemon calling from Lillian's room and I could understand it. The Pokemon shouted," Meema? Meema! " I wondered what type of Pokemon it was but soon I went into a deep sleep. I woke up to everyone yelling and Dawn over me shaking me. I grumbled," what is it!? " she said happily," Darkria got Lillian back! " I instantly shot up and yelled," what are we waiting for let's go! " I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs and outside to see Darkria holding Lillian. I saw Kyle dash to Darkria and he said," is Lillian ok!? " Darkria said quietly," She got a hit to the head and many cuts and bruises but other wise she's fine... " Kyle and me both sighed in relief and we smiled at each other I said," guess we both were worried! " Kyle replied," yeah guess so! " we both laughed and Darkria carried Lillian to her room and we all headed to our rooms as well. That night I had a strange dream.

_The dream..._

_Lillian Dawn and Me we were standing Infront of a massive creature it had huge claws massive wings black scales and red piercing eyes. Lillian yelled," leave our world alone! " The beast laughed mockingly and growled," what would you do puny human? " Lillian replied her voice harsh but I could tell she was scared," what I was meant to do dragon! " that thing is a dragon! The dragon replied annoyed," this was what you were meant to do! " it smirked eavily I heard her scream. That's when I shot up awake_

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Ash: I think this was a good chapter!_

_Dawn: me too!_

_Lillian: man I hate being sick!_

_Dawn: oh yeah you were sick I forgot well your not sick in the story ok you know what I'm gonna drop it right now._

_Lillian: good idea_

_Kyle: well bye guys wish-upon-a-star-319 owns nothing except me and Lillian see ya next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5 the future and battle

_Me: ok guys listen if I mess up on something I'm sorry cause I've just started makeing stories so give me a little break ok ok I think we're on the same page now!_

_Dawn: wow you took up a lot of space!_

_Me: oh shut up..._

_Ash: ok um let's start!_

_Me: I own nothing except Lillian and Kyle!_

* * *

**Lillian p.o.v.**

I slowly open my eyes to see my Zorua in my face and she shouts," Meema! " she cuddles my face and I laugh. I smile and said," I missed you to Zorua! " I hear Ash scream I open my door and I heard it from across the hall and open the door and peek in and I see Ash sitting up panting. I whisper," Ash you ok buddy? " he looks up and see me and is surprised and nods and said," just had a strange dream with me you dawn and this thing you called a dragon. " I raised an eyebrow and said," maybe we should see Master Luke... " Ash groaned," ugh climbing stairs again... " I laugh quietly and whispered," now let's go quietly everybody is still asleep. " Ash nods and we both walk out and start going up the stairs.

Ash mumbled," I hate stairs... " I chuckled to myself and kept walking. Ash said," can we go faster?! " I growl," Ash I said be quiet! " Ash whimpers," sorry... " I smiled faintly and I knock on Master Luke's door. I heard Master Luke growl," who is it! " I smile chuckling and whisper," it's me Lillian and Ash is with me. " Luke's voice softens and he said," sorry come in! " I open the door and ask," Ash you want tell him the dream? " Ash replied," Sure I guess... "

**Ash p.o.v.**

I explained the dream leaving Lillian frozen. Master Luke whispered," Ash I think you just predidicted the future... " Lillian instantly had tear roll down her cheek. I whispered," Lillian... " I grab her hand but she pulls away and whispers," I need time alone... " just like that she ran off... I pulled my hat down and I was about to go after her when Master Luke put his hand on my shoulder and said," let her be Ash she always comes back. " _so this has happen more than once... I'm sorry Lillian..._ I thought and I walked out and saw Dawn she said," there you are Ash! " I whispered," hey Dawn... " Dawn said concerned," you sure? " I fake a smile and said," yeah so what is it? " Dawn grumbled," they said since we're the chosen ones we have to train four Pokemon... " I groan," Arceus hates me today! " Dawn laughed and said," come on Ashy boy! " I smirk and said," did you just call me Ashy boy? " Dawn yelled," NO! "

**Dawn p.o.v.**

_I just called him Ashy boy I'm sounding like Gary! _I thought running downstairs with Ash yelling while a long way back," you did so Dawn admit it! " I blushed and yelled," you wish ketchum! " when I finally made it to the feild Lillian was waiting with a shiny Zorua by her Zorua yelled," your late! " I stuttered," d-did that Z-Zorua say we're l-late!? " Lillian said," yes it did Dawn now down to practice show me the Pokemon you picked. " Dawn sent out Mamoswine, Piplup, Pachirisu, and Buneary. Lillian smiled and said," great choices Dawn now where's Ash? " right then Ash fell down the stairs and I laughed and said," have you tried the bottom of the stairs? " Lillian shook her head and mumbled," Ash I swear everytime I see you you always I mean always you fall down stairs... "

Ash ran over and said panting," I'm ok I'm ok... " I saw Lillian grin and I laughed Ash yelled," what is it! " I said laughing," you must really have a thick skull after what Lillian said! " Ash mumbled," what did she say? " and he crossed his arms. I said," she said everytime she sees you you always she means always fall down stairs! " Ash grumbled," do not... " Lillian smirked and said," do to! " Ash stuck out his tongue then Lillan said," anyways Ash what four did you to choose show me them " Ash sent out Pikachu, Torterra, Buizel, and his old friend Sceptile. Lillian nodded," good choice who wants to battle me? "

**Ash p.o.v.**

I said," I'll battle you Lillian! " _If I win the battle maybe Dawn will like me! WAIT WHEN DID I START LIKEING HER THAT WAY!? _I thought Lillian said," ok so you go first Ash so which Pokemon are you choosing? " I said," I choose Pikachu! " Pikachu ran out in battle stance. She said," good choice Ash Zorua show us your the best! " her Zorua ran onto the feild ready to battle. I tried hard not to laugh but I did and so did pikachu that was our mistake. She said," Zorua Draco meteor shower! " I stared at the Zorua wide eyed as it did the move leaving pikachu fainted. I stuttered," but h-how!? " Lillian and smirked and said," she has garchomp blood and Ash... " Ash said," yeah? " Lillian yelled," pay more attention! You don't know what to expect out there! " she hit me on the head and I rubbed it and shouted," Owww! " Lillian grumbled," idiot... " Lillian turned to dawn and said," your turn to try Dawn! "

**Dawn p.o.v.**

_Im nervous after what I saw she's pretty good! _I thought Lillian saw my expression and said," don't worry I'm choosing a different Pokemon now! " I sigh in relief. She laughed and said," pick your Pokemon Dawn! " Dawn said," Mamoswine spotlight! " Mamoswine came out with snowflakes around him. I saw Lillian think then she spun and threw a pokeball saying," Suicune show the best! " a shiny Suicune appeared with a proud glim in it's eye. I yelled," Mamoswine use icebeam! " Mamoswine used icebeam and froze Suicune _why didn't she dodge it!? _I thought staring at the mist and saw Suicune's fur frozen and Suicune just stared more annoyed than damaged. I stuttered," w-what!? " Lillian yelled," Tackle Suicune! " I yelled," Mamoswine dodge! " Mamoswine barely dodged it he went down on one knee! I look at his knee _ahhh! The ice grazed his knee this is bad! _I thought as I yelled," come on Mamoswine please get up! " Mamoswine slowly got up in pain. I sighed in relief and said," Mamoswine ancient power and ice beam! " Suicune got slammed into the tree and fainted Lillian stood shocked. She whispered," Suicune you did the best return... " A red light flashed and Suicine vanished she said," well Dawn you won't have to train long Ash you've got a lot to do... " I smirked while Ash frowned this was new to him I could tell!

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Ash: WAIT WHY DO I GET MORE TRAINING!_

_Me: cause your so good... _

_Ash: that's true... _

_Lillian: idiot... _

_Ash: HEY!_

_Kyle: ugh guys will you stop it!_

_Dawn: see ya guys!_


	6. Question

Hey who thinks I should make a tangled story based on the Disney movie or radio rebel tell me in reviews well bye!


	7. Hey sorry ( not a chapter )

Hey guys it's me wish-upon-a-star319 I'm sorry I haven't continued my story but I will now that school's over! Alright then see ya soon!


	8. Chapter 6 Losing something valuble

_Me: hey guys sorry been busy for awhile but I'm back!_

_Ash: hey so I have training to do?_

_Lillian: yep but something bad also happens! _

_Dawn: yep well anyways let's continue!_

* * *

Ash had been training for up to 4 Days it was tiring. Lillian really made him work himself to death. He felt like passing out any second now.

* * *

_Ash p.o.v._

_When can I eat I'm starving! _I thought running with Sceptile torterra pikachu and buizel. I muttered," this is torcher! " Lillian smirked and said," Ash time for lunch! " Dawn instantly grabbed my hand and said," come on Ash there food is amazing! " I blushed and said," I know this Dawn I eat more than you! " She giggled and said," I've noticed you made Kyle have to get tons more food Ash! " When we got to lunch Kyle told Dawn and me that Master Luke wanted us. _Good thing I brought food! _I thought as we walked up the stairs. I pulled out a peice of bread and Dawn laughed. She said," Ash put it up we're here! " I sighed and put the peice of bread in my pocket. Master Luke had left the door open and we could hear him mumbling. I slowly walked in and said," Hi master Luke! " He glanced up and nodded at the table where a old peice of paper layed. I glanced at Dawn and sat down. Master Luke said his voice sounding old and wise voice," Ash you remember the prophecy you asked about? " I nodded then he said," Read that paper in your head than... " I nodded and I began reading it.

_Three shall rise as heroes_

_And Darkness shall spread like fire_

_One shall fall at the hands of a traitor_

_Two shall continue and defeat the Evil within_

_So watch your backs we say_

_Or the world might fall today_

Ash stuttered," There's a t-traitor h-here!? " Master instantly dropped his book he was holding and said," WHAT!? " His voice boomed through the room. he stood up and shouted," IMPOSSIBLE THE PROPHECY DID NOT SPEAK OF THIS! " I was shocked by his tone and stuttered," y-yes it i-is s-see! " I showed him the paper he stuttered," Y-You are c-changing it b-by you c-choices!? " He stood up and said," Do not speak of this to anyone even Lillian and watch your backs... " We nodded and quickly left the room. That night I couldn't sleep the prophecy was running through my head.

_ Lillian p.o.v.__  
_

I sat on the hill when a bush rustled. I growled," Who's there!? " Kyle appeared and I sighed," oh it's you Kyle... " He kept coming towards me I stuttered," Kyle? " And then I screamed...

_ Ash p.o.v._

I heard a scream and instantly stood up. Dawn stood up too and we both dashed outside and I saw Lillian on the ground not moving. My eyes widened and I fell on my knees. I whispered," No... Lillian please wake up... " Tears rolled down my cheek and I put her head on my lap. She coughed and slowly opened her eyes. I said," Lillian please don't die! " Lillian stuttered," K-Kyle... D-Did... T-This... Dragon... Power... " Her voice was weakening she closed her eyes and took one last shallow breathe. I felt dawn put her hand on my shoulder I growled," Kyle watch your back I will revenge her... " I looked at Lillian her hair was stained a little with blood. I cradled her in my arms and began climbing the stairs to Master Luke's room...

_ Dawn p.o.v._

_If Lillian was alive I would be jealous but she's not... Poor Ash... _Me and Ash knocked on Master Luke's door and answered," Come in... " Right when we walked in he stood up shocked and said," WHO DID THIS!? " Ash lowered his head so I said," she said before she dies Kyle did this Dragon Power she lost words at 'this'... " Master Luke lowered his head," may I tell you something?... " Ash looked up and said," Yes? " Master Luke said," S-She is my grand-daughter... " I looked up and my eyes softened and whispered," I'm sorry... " He looked up pain clouded his eyes," put her on her bed her Pokemon will want to spend one last night with her before we bury her in the morning. " I saw Ash nod and leave the room Master Luke muttered," I shouldn't have trusted Kyle... " I slowly closed the door as Master Luke began blaming himself. And it was all Kyle's fault he would pay for what he done...

* * *

_Ash: I'll miss Lillian_

_Dawn: yeah me too_

_Me: we all will and I own nothing but Lillian Master Luke and Kyle!_

_Dawn and Ash: Alright see you guys next chapter!_

_P.S. yes i know this may seem like a stupid chapter but i got this planned in my head!_


	9. Sorry! ( not a chapter )

Hey guys sorry I haven't continued this story I am having bad writers block so if you angry sorry I hope you will still read though when I do put a new chapter ~Wish-upon-a-star319


End file.
